Midnight
by KuroShiroNeko-chan
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de vida... unos mejores, otros peores; unos más largos, otros más breves. Lo que nunca cambia es que la vida es dura, y sólo los fuertes sobreviven. Por venganza, amor, dolor, pasión... por todo ello, seguiremos luchando. Esta vida es un sádico juego y nosotros seremos los vencedores. [all-dark]
1. Prólogo

Hola! En primer lugar quiero advertir que puede (aunque aún no estoy segura) que el rating de esta historia aumente. Por el momento lo dejaré en T.

Ésta es una historia en UA, y los personajes, especialmente los principales, tendrán una personalidad más deprimente y retorcida que en el canon, sin embargo todo aquel OC que pueda aparecer será de relleno. También será algo sangriento; éste es un fic principalmente de angustia y amistad, pero también habrá gore y tragedia. Romance? No me he decidido, pero si pongo será yaoi, dependiendo lo que os parezca y lo que me parezca, jaja~

Espero que os guste.

**MIGDNIGHT**

_Prólogo_

_Tsuna´s Pov…_

El armónico sonido de la lluvia cayendo resuena sobre el asfalto. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo, aun resguardado y seco, tibio, mas no cálido. Y vacíos ojos, con sonrisa rota, se dirigen al cielo en llanto, el cual antes podía parecerme en calma, conciliadora, y, sin embargo, ahora sólo puedo sentirlo como un mudo grito de ayuda, anhelante, desesperada, pidiendo por alguien que le tendiese la mano en aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, si es que tal ser existía…

De ser así, probablemente se regodeará, allá donde esté, por poder entretenerse con el dolor y sufrimiento de los mortales, al menos un rato, en su aburrida y solitaria eternidad. Por otro lado si, en cambio y como me temo, no hay existencia de tal ente omnipotente y omnipresente, tal vez debería reclamar a la escurridiza fortuna, cuya antagónica siempre insistió en arraigar en mi sombra y arrebatarme todo aquello que pudiese representar un oasis en este desierto de escasez de felicidad.

Miro alrededor, a aquellos espacios vacíos cuyas presencias ausentes se clavan en mí, una a una, con una lentitud y precisión desgarradora.

Ah… dejó de llover… y, sin embargo, oscuras nubes turbulentas rasgadas, heridas, se arremolinan tapando el sol; un sol que, apagado y dolorido, se niega a dejar sus rayos acariciar cálidamente, amablemente y suavemente, como sólo él sabe, tal tierra corrupta y dañina.

Y es que hacía tiempo que una gruesa capa de nubes cubría aquel lugar. Nubes grises, monótonas, desconfiadas, protectoras… pues éstas eran las únicas que se atrevían a mostrar su presencia en dicho ambiente pútrido, resguardando tras de sí a ese sol desvaído, a esos rayos temerosos, a ese cielo caído…

No hay tormenta, pues reina una asfixiante calma; ambiente pútrido de olor a muerte que el viento no se atreve a llevar. La niebla tampoco aparece… ¿por qué calmar el sufrimiento si aquellos seres inmundos sólo obtuvieron lo merecido?...

_Tercera persona…._

Finalmente, ya amainada la lluvia, el joven moreno, con dificultad, se incorporó y, con gesto encorvado, inició el camino de regreso a su casa. Sonrió amargamente, sin embargo, recordando que sólo le esperaban habitaciones oscuras y vacías, sin el menor atisbo de la alegría que una vez encerraron sus paredes, ahora ausentes de vida.

Entrando lenta y pesadamente, sin ganas, pudo ver entre sus hebras castañas, sin darle mayor importancia, que había un camión de mudanzas frente a la casa contigua. Parecía broma que alguien estuviese dispuesto a vivir en aquel lugar, sin embargo ya se daría cuenta de su error por sí mismo, pensó para sí, entrando en la vivienda.

Desde la otra, un par de ojos verdes miraban con desconfianza la figura del moreno desaparecer.

_Continuará?_…

Bueno! Eso ha sido todo por el momento! Qué os ha parecido? Sé que os da pereza escribirme; entiendo el sentimiento. Sin embargo, quiero saber si merece la pena continuarlo o no… aunque igual me da por seguilo igualmente, pero como que anima más a hacerlo, no? Jaja~

IMPORTANTE: Oh! Nana y Kyoko (lo siento por ellas) están muertas (se explicará por qué); Mukuro y Chrome son hermanos, y Arcobaleno está en su forma adulta (Aún no sé si poner como su cielo a Luce o a Uni… debería poner a Luce para hacer una dark Uni? Qué opináis?).

… Casi se me olvida (buff, qué desastre…) y eso será muy importante más adelante!

Bueno! Que ésto se alarga mucho! Gracias por leer~


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! Lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias por leer mi fic, y en especial a ZANGO-1 por tomarse el tiempo para enviarme un review; me animó mucho!

Ah, se me olvidó en el cap anterior señalar lo evidente: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes, por desgracia, no me pertenecen. De hacerlo habría más yaoi y un final diferente.

Espero que os guste el cap~

**MIDNIGHT**

_Capítulo 1_

… _Tsuna´s Pov…..._

El sonido martilleante, que juraría que provenía del infierno para atormentar a todos un poco más, resonó en las paredes, despertándome de un ligero e intranquilo sueño, marcando el inicio de otro día en esta vida sin sentido. Oh, bueno…

Levantándome, sin prisas, escaneo la habitación en busca de la ropa, preparada el día anterior, y un suspiro melancólico escapa de mis labios, recordando cuando antaño podía vivir descuidadamente, contando siempre con alguien que me respaldase.

No tardé mucho en sentir el agua fría correr por mi cuerpo, ahora desnudo, con el mimo de cada gota al deslizarse por él, pero con la dureza del choque brusco de temperaturas que produjo al entrar en contacto entre sí. Se me hacía tarde; debía darme prisa. Salir, secarme, vestirme,… todo como un autómata, pues siempre era lo mismo. Tan monótono… tan aburrido…

Hubo un tiempo en que, guiado por el odio y la sed de venganza, mi vida se tornó interesante, agitada, loca, sangrienta… sólo el recuerdo me hacía sonreír; oscura y malévolamente , tal vez, pero era la única sonrisa que pudo aflorar en mi rostro tras ese incidente…

Sin embargo, ese es el pasado. Aunque apenas había pasado unos meses desde entonces, decidí darle un freno al río de sangre que corría por mis manos cuando éstas al fin se llenaron de la de aquellos que derrumbaron mi vida, destrozando mi pequeño, infantil e ingenuo mundo al asesinar a su pilar más importante. No, no es cierto que estuviera satisfecho, en absoluto. Era consciente de que, aunque había acabado con los culpables directos, sabía que quien causó todo aquello… que _él_ estaba vivo, así como inalcanzable.

Pronto estaba desayunando y, tras terminar, cogí un poco de dinero, las llaves y la mochila… Era hora de ir a clases.

… ….. ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

Vislumbraba ya la entrada del edificio, rodeado de estudiantes que, viviendo en un falso ambiente de comodidad y seguridad, hablaban y reían, despreocupados e ignorantes, con ingenuidad latente hasta en el más supuestamente fiero de ellos; y son éste último tipo de personas, que tratan de verse intimidantes y poderosas, las que son, de hecho, más patéticas… al menos a mis ojos o a los de cualquiera que haya visto realmente la sangre correr, proviniendo de cuerpos que exhalaban su último hálito de vida.

Por costumbre, indiferente, más que como auténtica intención, me mezclaba entre la gente, pasando desapercibido, como una mera sombra en la que nadie fijaría su mirada. No es que para mí fuesen de alguna importancia; había algunos de los que tomé nota, y conocía ciertos datos posiblemente relevantes de cada cual, pero no era más que mera precaución. No podía saber de otro modo quién podía representar una amenaza, y en mi antiguo trabajo no se podía ser demasiado precavido.

Moviéndome entre la marea de uniformes, finalmente llegué a mi clase y, sin dar una segunda mirada a nadie, me senté en el asiento frente a mi escritorio, cruzando los brazos, apoyándolos en éste, tras dejar a un lado descuidadamente mi mochila, apoyando en ellos la cabeza. Cerrando los ojos, en un intento de descansar, decidí ignorar por completo mi entorno. Sólo por ésta vez, me dije.

… _Gokudera´s Pov…_

Llegaba tarde, lo sabía, pero no es como si me importara…

A mi paso, el tintineo de cadenas y collares llamaban la atención, atrayendo miradas cínicas y disgustadas. Sólo hipócritas superficiales, por supuesto. Aunque, al parecer, todos aquí lo son. Joder… incluso no me querían admitir en esa estúpida escuela de mierda porque creían que el color de mi pelo no es natural. ¿Qué pasa con éstos xenófobos de mierda?... y aunque no fuese natural, que lo es, ¿en qué siglo viven para decir semejante barbarie?... Eso me preguntaba, mirando distraídamente unos mechones plateados que, debido a mi andar, se movían en vaivén, cruzándose a su antojo frente a mi cara, molestándome.

Lo que sea. He vivido tiempos más duros, y unos pequeños contratiempos no me impedirán mi objetivo. De todas formas no tengo interés en esos hijos de puta.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya había llegado. Las clases comenzadas, parecía que iba a llamar la atención si entraba ahora. Bueno… siendo nuevo no es como si pudiese evitar cuchicheos y molestas preguntas, o miradas rastreras cargadas de prejuicios en mi contra.

Me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a entrar. No obstante, un tipo mayor- que, juraba, debía ser demasiado viejo para estudiar aquí, pero demasiado joven y extraño, con todo ese rollo a lo Elvis, para ser profesor- trató de detenerme y darme una charla sobre normas o no se qué mierdas. Dijo algo de "morder hasta la muerte", y mentalmente me burlé. ¿Acaso hay un caníbal?

Hastiado, se me pasó por la cabeza el lanzarle dinamita y continuar mi rumbo. "No", pensé entonces, obligando a calmarme cuando mis hombros ya estaban tensos y mis manos estaban a punto de alcanzar mis armas predilectas, "Recuerda tu objetivo. Nada de armas. No levantes sospechas". Cierto. Ésta era mi nueva vida y no iba a echarla a perder por éste extraño molesto.

Pensado esto, siguiendo el mapa y el horario que me había aprendido previamente, le ignoré y me fui, dejándole prácticamente hablando sólo. Por supuesto, no tardé mucho en encontrar la clase, y un aire de suficiencia por esto, y orgullo, por mi autocontrol, me embargó.

Sin muchos miramientos, entré en la clase y el profesor me presentó, una vez visto los papeles en regla, que puse al día el día anterior. Al parecer también querían llenarme de preguntas estúpidas… ¿quién demonios le pregunta a otros su tipo de sangre? Así que, sin decir palabra, e ignorando a todos, tras dirigir al conjunto una mala mirada, me senté sin muchas contemplaciones en el asiento que, parece ser, estaba reservado para mí.

… ….. …. …. …. …. …. …. … ….

Las clases fueron tranquilas. Aburridas y con temas demasiado sencillos, pero tranquilas. Fue entonces cuando pasó…

Al sonar el timbre, tras la tercera hora, de repente me ví rodeado de un montón de seres chillones en falda, con poco cerebro, al parecer, que se hacían llamar a sí mismas mi nuevo club de fans. Menos mal que no todas eran tan retrasadas…

-Tsk.-chasqueé la lengua, disgustado, y me puse en pie- ¡Dejadme de una puta vez!

Me pareció un milagro cuando, tras correr un rato, hacia donde menos ruido había, me había deshecho de ellas. Y entonces lo ví. Silencioso y cómodo el camino, en donde no se escuchaba ni un respirar… el camino a la azotea.

Oh, espera. Sí que había pasos…

Me giré y vi tras de mí un niño –porque era un niño, ¿no?- pequeñito y delgado, de extraño y mullido pelo marrón y ausentes, pero enormes, ojos color caramelo.

-¡No me sigas!- le grité, no obstante, con mi autocontrol en su límite. Me sorprendió, sin embargo cuando, inmutable, me pasó de largo, dejando una propia declaración tras de sí.

-Éste es mi sitio de siempre…- Con eso dicho, el muchacho subió las escaleras. Al ir yo detrás, pues no permitiría que nadie cambiase mis planes, le descubrí sentado en el suelo, contra la valla, comiendo en silencio.

Tras un suspiro de resignación, me apoyé también, a una distancia prudencial y de pie, y saqué uno de mis cigarrillos, prendiéndolo.

Calada a calada, me iba relajando. Aun no confiando no obstante en la presencia a mi lado, nunca olvidada a pesar del silencio.

Silencio, tranquilidad, un buen cigarrillo y el basto y extenso cielo sobre mí, con el que casi podía saborear la libertad…

Después de todo, haberse mudado a aquel sitio no era tan malo…

…_. Continuará?..._...

_Bueno, gente! Muchas gracias por leer y tal!_

_Ésta vez he actualizado pronto, pero no sé si podré seguir haciéndolo… De todas formas me alegra si os gustó hasta aquí y seguiré continuándolo (creo). Tengo las ideas ya para los próximos dos caps, aunque desarrollarlas será un poco tedioso~ (sin embargo me divierte mucho… aunque sea de tragedia. Me encanta la comedia, pero no soy buena escribiéndola)._

_En fín… Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias… Reviews, en general, se agradecen, jaja~_

_Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 2

Siento mucho tardar! En realidad hace días que tenía éste cap escrito, pero tuve una semana liada… Bueno, aunque no estoy aquí para contaros mi vida, jaja~

En fín… quería agradecer a todos los lectores, a quienes tienen este fic en alerta y, por supuesto, a quienes le dieron a favoritos. Espero no decepcionaros con la historia, jaja… En especial muchas gracias a Ankoku No Ojou-sama por sus dos reviews! Me encantaron tanto leerlos como responderlos, y me dieron una buena idea para los cielos arcobaleno! *-*… pero eso se verá más adelante~ (me estoy empezando a preguntar si debería dar las respuestas a los reviews por aquí por si hay gente con dudas en común…. Pero por ahora no lo haré)

Sin más, (que creo que ya os he metido mucho rollo) espero que disfrutéis de este cap!

**MIDNIGHT**

_Capítulo 2_

… _Yamamoto´s Pov…._

Despertaba una nueva mañana, temprano, muy temprano.

Debía ir a una práctica hoy nuevamente. ¿Por qué? Ya no me hacía felíz jugar. No me hacía sentir vivo.

"_Sonríe"_

Recuerdo esas palabras, como si me las hubiese dicho ayer; grabadas en mi mente, en mi alma…

"_Aunque duela, sonríe"_

Y así, frente al espejo, esbozo una brillante sonrisa, despreocupada y alegre, mas no genuina. Sin embargo convincente, me dije. Satisfecho con ella, bajé las escaleras a paso acelerado, encontrándome en la cocina con mi padre. -¡Hey papá, buenos días!- y le regalé una de mis encantadoras y falsas sonrisas. Recibí otra igualmente falsa, pero peor fingida, pensé; cansancio y resignación inundaban sus ojos, en un pasado de un color chocolates cálidos, hoy en día marrones oscuros apagados, siendo una burda imitación de lo que un día fueron. Me pregunto si los míos se verán igual… Mentalmente negué. Mi fachada, cuidadosamente elaborada, era perfecta.

Ambos sabíamos, sin embargo, la verdad tras nuestras máscaras, mas ninguno hacíamos comentario alguno al respecto, acostumbrados ya a la asfixiante situación, pero impulsados a continuar por el último deseo de quien más queríamos.

-Buenos días, Takeshi.- Amplió más su sonrisa. No tiene dotes de autor, decidí sombría y lúgubremente, aun con gesto alegre, cual infante inocente.

"_Aunque te sientas mal, sonríe"_

Fue una breve conversación durante el desayuno, y no tardé en marcharme a entrenar. Ah… desearía que el camino fuese más largo… eterno, y no llegar nunca. Los odio, a todo, a todos… Tal vez debería simplemente matarlos a todos, después de todo el mundo no perdería mucho, sólo irritantes personas que, si bien son hipócritas, no hacen nada por ocultarlo. Es decir, tales palabras vacías y gestos absurdos…

"No los quiero cerca", es todo lo que podía pensar cuando les vi, forzado a acercarme. Y, de nuevo, me pregunto ¿Por qué sigo con esto?

"_Aunque lo odies, sonríe"_

Ah, cierto. Es nuestra promesa, así que lo soportaré. Sólo un poco más y tal vez lo consiga.

Pero ¿merece la pena? Al fín y al cabo ya no me queda nada; mi mundo está vacío, sin color… sin sentimientos alegres, sin esperanzas…. Me pregunto también por qué es siquiera que sigo viviendo, por qué siguen viviendo. No es justo, ¿no? Si ella no pudo seguir viviendo, ¿por qué los demás sí?

Sin embargo, supongo que no puedo simplemente ir por ahí matándolos… ¿no?

"_Aunque estés al borde de las lágrimas, sonríe"_

Pero ya estoy cansado. Sin embargo, te lo prometo, sonreiré hasta el último momento.

Excusa, excusa… necesito una excusa…

Y estaba tan distraído con mis pensamientos que acabé cayendo, mi brazo derecho bajo mi torso, doblado en una postura extraña. A pesar del dolor, casi sonreí con triunfo. Bingo.

Un poco de victimismo y un cabestrillo fueron más que suficiente. Así, para la hora del recreo, me deshice de aquellos que, con sobreactuada simpatía, me preguntaban sobre el tan –para mí- afortunado accidente. Ésta vez lo lograría. Definitivamente hoy moriría.

Con esto en mente, apresuré mi paso aún más a la azotea, con cuidado de no ser seguido. Rápido, más rápido. Y por fin subí las escaleras y abrí las puertas a mi propio final. Fue enorme mi sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando ví allí, contra la reja, a dos personas, separadas a cierta distancia, uno de pie, fumando; el otro, sentado, comiendo. Pero ambos con aire ausente y una serenidad que envidiaba profundamente.

Gokudera Hayato y Sawada Tsunayoshi, recordé repentinamente, aún en mi estupor. Ambos bastante opuestos, ambos en mi clase, y, ahora que lo pienso, ambos suelen desaparecer entre horas desde el día que el ojiverde se trasladó allí. Supongo que aquí es donde estaban…

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- Espetó de mala manera el peliplateado. Destacaba entre otras cosas por su mal talante, así que realmente no me sorprendió. De todas formas, esbocé una de mis sonrisas, en realidad molesto porque, aunque inconscientemente, arruinaron mis planes.

-Oh, jaja, lo siento. Yo sólo-

-Molesta.- La voz del castaño me cortó el inicio de mi improvisada historia. Sólo pude darle una expresión confusa y tonta, aun conteniendo las ganas de bufar y replicarle. Supongo que tomó eso como una invitación a explicarse.- Me molesta esa sonrisa tuya. Si no quieres sonreír, simplemente no lo hagas.

Ahora, eso sí ha sido una sorpresa. Como si hubiera sido una señal, mis labios cayeron lentamente hasta formar un gesto serio, y sentí un gran peso quitarse de mis hombros. "Lo siento" es, sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar… Suspirando, me senté descuidadamente a su lado, al opuesto en el que estaba Gokudera.

-Ahora ¿dirás por qué vinistes aquí?- sorpresivamente suave, fue la pregunta del muchacho fumador, que me miraba con una seriedad inusitada, con un deje de ira y resignación, casi como si ya supiese la respuesta. Por un momento, bajo esa penetrante mirada, vacilé.

Por algún motivo, por una vez, no pude mentir más. -… Quería morir.

-¿Tu brazo?- dijo con una voz incrédula y cercana a la indiferencia el chico a mi lado. Supongo que había oído los rumores.

Niego con mirada monótona, con un deje de desesperanza por una vez permitido en mi rostro. –Simplemente… estaba cansado.- Cansado de todo. Cansado de todos. Y vine aquí para acabarlo, ellos lo sabían.

Tsuna asintió, pareciendo en cierta forma que, aun con tan vaga explicación, comprendía todo más que ningún otro que pudiese haber escuchado estas palabras. Gokudera, sin embargo, suspiró casi con resentimiento. –Eres un completo idiota.- No podía negarlo, pero su afirmación era un poco molesta. -… No tienes ni idea… de la cantidad de gente que lo ha perdido absolutamente todo, y aun así protege su vida para continuar un día más.- Vaya, esto daba qué pensar…

Les miré a ambos, analizando la conversación cuidadosamente…

Tal vez no estaba tan sólo como pensaba.

-Además- añadió el pequeño castaño –siempre es mejor matar a que te maten.- La gravedad de su voz me hizo tomar seriamente ésta afirmación; incluso el peliplata asintió con gesto grave. Sin embargo, por una vez desde hacía años, no pude evitar que una enorme y auténtica sonrisa, radiante, se extendiese por mi rostro. Y entonces recordé… sus últimas palabras… su último deseo…

"_Porque, si lo haces, tal vez tu sonrisa sea algún día de verdad"_

He cumplido nuestra promesa, mamá…

En respuesta, les asentí a ambos, realmente animado, realmente felíz.- Cierto.- Y mi nueva promesa será que siempre estaré junto a ellos.

…. _¿Continuará?..._

Quería aclarar que la cursiva es lo que le dijo la madre de Yamamoto antes de morir, pero no por alguna especie de broma sádica o que fuese horrible ni nada por el estilo; ella era consciente de lo duro que sería para su familia el seguir adelante, así que quiso que sonrieran y fuesen felices, no que se amargasen la vida… Supongo que todo depende de la interpretación…

De todas formas trataré de aclarar cualquier duda que surja o podáis tener. Lo estoy haciendo todo de forma que no haya cabos sueltos (o al menos no muchos, jaja~)

Respecto a éste cap, se me ocurrió lo de en cursiva, pensando que podía encajar en mi Yamamoto: uno sádico, depresivo, suicida, roto, pero que se contenía y sonreía a pesar de todo.

Espero que os haya gustado!


	4. Chapter 3

Siento muchísimo el retraso! -

Realmente no tengo excusa. Tengo desde hace tiempo terminado este cap, pero no me animaba a continuarlo… Falta de inspiración y mucha pereza, supongo…

En fín, en el capítulo anterior, para quien no recuerde y le dé pereza volver a leer, Yamamoto era el que narraba la historia, de cómo se reunió y empezó a juntar con Tsuna y Gokudera. Sin más, no os meto más rollo y que empiece el cap! Espero que lo disfrutéis.

_**MIDNIGHT**_

_Capítulo 3_

…_..Tsuna´s Pov…._

Pasaban los días en éste monótono y aburrido lugar. ¿Agobiante? ¿Molesto? Puede que aún lo sea, pero tal vez –sólo tal vez- había encontrado con quién hacer más amena ésta tortuosa vida.

Tal como se había vuelto nuestra costumbre, al sonar el timbre los tres nos pusimos en pie: yo, rápido, silencioso, cogí el almuerzo y, pasando desapercibido, salí de clase y me dirigí a la azotea, sentándome donde siempre; Hayato, ruidoso y malhumorado, no tardó mucho en entrar tras, como supuse, haberse sacudido de encima a ese montón de perras babeantes que estaban sobre él a la mínima. Se apoyó junto a mí, sacando un cigarrillo, y, como era usual, esperábamos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo a que el tercero de nosotros –sí, ahora éramos _nosotros_- llegase. Un rato más tarde, nuestra serenidad se vio rota por un fuerte portazo.

-¡Hey!- Y he aquí, el supuestamente alegre y animado Takeshi, dedicándonos una sonrisa que no dirigía a nadie más.

En respuesta a su saludo, le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, así como Hayato un asentimiento. A pesar de la tendencia de ambos a pelear, la verdad es que le compadecíamos un poco, -aun pareciéndonos algo idiota y molesto por seguir fingiendo ante el mundo,- teniendo que soportar tales seres –pues llamarlos insectos sería un insulto para ellos- que sólo le buscaban a conveniencia. Hombre, son tan fastidiosos… esparciendo rumores al azar sobre su desaparición durante el descanso en las últimas semanas… Pero eso no importa, decidimos. El mundo ahora está dividido en dos: nosotros y ellos, y ellos no tienen cabida aquí.

Admito que en un principio estaba alerta ante Hayato, y reticente a aceptar a Takeshi. Smoking Bomb podría descubrir sobre mi no tan antiguo nombre, y el beisbolista era, por lo que parecía, un experto en el engaño. Obviamente no me era tan sencillo confiar en gente, menos siendo como ellos, sin embargo, pronto entendí que, tal vez, somos algo similares. El mismo mundo nos abandonó, perdimos a alguien importante y, rechazados por todos, vivíamos en éste agónico mundo preguntándonos si eso era todo, si no había algo más… Todos escogimos caminos diferentes para afrontarlo –mentiras, abandono, venganza-, pero en cierta forma el origen es similar, supongo…

Antes de que me diese cuenta, las clases comenzaron de nuevo, y con ellas nuestros actos: Hayato, el genio rebelde, que usualmente se recostaba en su asiento con los pies sobre la mesa, gruñendo a todo aquel que se le acercase, espantando a quienes tuviesen la osadía de si quiera mirarle; Takeshi, el deportista despistado, el cual dormía, escondido tras un libro y, no importa qué, siempre sería amigable y colaborador con todos, manteniendo un alegre rostro impecable; y yo, el perdedor idiota, siempre en las nubes, mirando por la ventana, tartamudeando al hablar, torpe y usualmente callado. Débil. Ah… pero no sabían nada… y tampoco me tomaré la molestia de sacarles de su error; no merecen la pena, después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron las horas y al fin salimos de esa cárcel de reglas estrictas, y sin embargo inútiles. Si no lo fueran, ¿por qué existiría el bulling? O cosas similares… Después de todo, al menos aquí, hasta los maestros, supuestos intermediarios para evitar estas cosas, tienen favoritismos con unos y prejuicios con otros… Y se supone que los adultos son los ejemplos a seguir. Un ejemplo de esto sería el grandísimo farsante idiota de Nezu sensei, cuya perorata sobre su supuesta grandeza y genialidad es casi diaria.

-Haha, lo siento, chicos, tengo práctica.—Takeshi nos hizo a ambos, a Hayato y a mí, un ademán como despedida. -¡Nos vemos!- Un simple adiós y un "Tch" es todo lo que recibió como respuesta, pero eso fue suficiente, mientras nosotros pudiésemos ver a través de cada gesto y palabra. Así, el deportista dio media vuelta y se fue con paso alegre, ya un poco menos forzado de lo que fue una vez.

En cambio, Hayato y yo no teníamos que asistir a ningún club –a mí no me interesaba y él era poco dado a juntarse con la gente, después de todo-, así que emprendimos nuestro conocido camino de regreso. No pasó mucho, sin embargo, cuando empecé a notar presencias hostiles que estaban siguiéndonos. Tres, no… cuatro hombres, seguramente armados. Ví una mueca en el rostro de mi compañero, el cual parecía haberlo notado también.

Aun manteniendo la calma en el exterior, mi mente estaba frenética; ¿me habían descubierto? ¿debería matarlos? No me costaría mucho, pero…

El hilo de mis pensamientos fue cortado cuando, con un gruñido quedo, ronco y bajo, Hayato dio una triste excusa de ir a comprar para marchar por otro camino. Cuando finalmente no estaba a la vista, las presencias habían desaparecido. Oh, bueno, él es un ex-hitman, así que estará bien… posiblemente sean los rumoreados seguidores de su padre, ávidos de un heredero. Pero, ¿acaso no estaba Escorpión Venenoso también? Y sin embargo… mi intuición me tira, no hacia el camino a mi casa, a la escuela o hacia donde está Hayato. Siendo ésta algo que me había salvado la vida incontables veces, fui por el último camino, dirección incierta, con paso decidido, pero cauteloso.

…_. To be Continued?..._

Bueno, gente… algo más de 850 palabras… parecían menos, jaja.

Los misterios empiezan a aparecer, y espero haberos creado algo de intriga. (Por cierto, no tengo nada contra los profesores, es tan buena profesión como cualquier otra)

Para cualquier duda, sugerencia o tomatazos (?) enviad un review! Me encantan y motivan, como a todos, jaja.

Gracias por leer, y sobre todo a aquellos que se molestan en enviarme Reviews, seguir esta historia o marcarla como favorita.

Bye bee!


	5. Chapter 4

_**MIDNIGHT**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

… _Xxxxx´s pov… … … … … … … … … …_

_¿Alguna vez has llorado por coraje? ¿Por ira?_

_¿Alguna vez pensaste no importarle a nadie? ¿Qué eras imprescindible y se te olvida?_

_¿Alguna vez quisiste gritar en rabia y agonía? ¿Con todas tus fuerzas, hasta que te fallase la voz?_

_Y sentir que tus sentimientos… no, que tú mismo no eres valorado_

_Que tu existencia, insignificante, ni siquiera es notada_

_Que con poner una falsa sonrisa y estar en silencio nadie notará nada…_

_Pues sólo ven lo que quieren ver;_

_Creen en mi ingenuidad, pues finjo desconocer_

_Creen en mi timidez, pues prefiero no darles armas con qué dañarme_

_Creen que soy inmune al dolor, pues prefiero no darles la satisfacción de ver mi sufrimiento…_

Han pasado dos días… dos días desde que me fui de Italia; dos días desde que me vi forzado a tomar esta misión suicida; dos días desde que tuve la certeza de que la familia quería finalmente un método "accidental" e infalible de librarse de mí. Lo intentaron muchas veces antes, lo sé, pero preferí fingir ignorancia. En cierta forma soy un genio, y bastante astuto, pero eso no era algo que ellos debieran saber.

Pero, ¿merece la pena seguir con la farsa? A estas alturas ya me habrán dado por muerto, y entre vítores celebrarán el que finalmente acabaran con el molesto niño que, pese a ser herido, volado, electrocutado, disparado, nunca moría.

Ojos verdosos como el césped recién cortado miran sin vida a su alrededor, pues ya no queda nadie en éste parque por lo que ya no queda motivo para simular ser un mocoso alegre y ruidoso. De pie, sin hacer nada. Con tan sólo un extraño pijama, para burlas, y un par de cuernos que condescendientemente tiraron a mis pies, como símbolo, como desprecio, para que recordase siempre el gran error que era mi mera existencia.

Y ahora, sólo, en esta pequeña ciudad de aire muerto, no midiendo siquiera un metro de altura y sin tener mayor herramienta de supervivencia que su manejo en el lenguaje y las pocas habilidades que pudo desarrollar, me preguntaba si merecía la pena siquiera intentarlo; intentar sobrevivir…

Suaves pasos, pasados desapercibidos de no ser por la costumbre de mi cuerpo a reaccionar contra agresores ocultos, se escuchaban acercándose. Venía alguien. Aun así, no quería poner una máscara más. No voy a reír; no voy a llorar; ni siquiera me voy a girar. Si es un enemigo, aquí yacerá mi tumba; si es un pueblerino, simplemente le ignoraré.

_Miro al cielo, gris, nublado, y me pregunto si podría iluminarse con un rayo_

_Poderoso, atronador; hermoso, brillante_

_Tan diferente a mí, y tan distante…_

_Inquieto y enérgico, parece atravesar la oscuridad_

_En cambio yo siento consumirme en ella._

_Pero, ¿por qué seguir? ¿Por qué luchar? Nada parece merecer la pena_

-¿Estás sólo?- oigo preguntar una suave voz a mi espalda. Una voz comprensiva, con un tono que quería implicar mucho más de lo dicho en esa frase. Y yo lo sabía. No preguntaba si estaba sólo ahora, ni si estaba perdido o esperando por alguien un rato.

Contra lo pensado anteriormente, sin mostrar emoción alguna, me giré y le vi, confirmando lo que sospeché al afrontar esos ojos color chocolate.

_Preguntaba si no había nadie junto a mí, si nunca lo hubo_

_Si estaba ahogado en la desesperación y nadie me tendió jamás una mano_

_Si no había lugar al que volver, ni a dónde quería ir_

_Si, en realidad, esperaba infructuosamente por alguien que se llevase este sentimiento desgarrador_

Por ello, no pude evitar que mi voz saliese rota, derrotada.- Sí.

Ante mi respuesta, sonrió dulce pero de alguna manera amargamente, asintiendo en comprensión. Con el ceño fruncido y un brillo doloroso en la mirada, aun manteniendo la extraña sonrisa, se acercó lentamente y me tendió la mano.

_Alguien que comprendía, alguien que entendía, sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de mentiras_

_Alguien que, sin hacer preguntas, iluminó mi mundo con un simple gesto que había esperado toda mi corta vida._

_Y, como si mi vida pendiese de ello, como un salvavidas al que agarrarse en medio de un mar enfurecido en el que me estuviese ahogando,_

_Cogí su mano entre las mías, y por primera vez en años, tibias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas._

_Sin hacer ruido, sin mostrar cualquier gesto que delatase lo que pasaba,_

_Seguían corriendo desde mis ojos, por mi rostro imperturbable,_

_Aun con un pequeño deje de esperanza._

_Fue entonces que lo decidí:_

_Poderoso, atronador; hermoso, brillante_

_Atravesaré como un rayo cualquier cosa que ose dañarle._

-Por cierto,- comentó de repente mientras caminábamos por las aisladas calles, de la mano- soy Tsuna.

Sólo entonces me pude permitir una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, al responder.- Lambo.

…_.Continuará?..._

_Bueno, no soy de hacer caps muy largos (y, de hecho, el anterior y éste se suponía que iban a ser uno -w-U), pero espero que os haya gustado. La inspiración me vino de repente y me puse a escribir de inmediato, jaja._

_Quise que el quién narraba fuese un poco una sorpresa, pero supongo que lo habéis visto venir antes de que dijese su nombre, ¿no? Jaja._

_Por si os lo preguntáis, creo que Lambo, hablando japonés e italiano perfectamente con 5 años, debe ser muy inteligente en realidad, además de poder manejar armas de varios tipos (aunque admito que el de mi historia va a ser más incluso). Mi teoría para su historia es que, siendo enviado tan pequeño para matar a Reborn es una misión suicida, por lo que querían deshacerse de él. También le he puesto como un niño no deseado y que, de hecho, aguanta tantos golpes y burradas debido a que su llama, la del rayo, endurece su cuerpo instintivamente para evitar daños fatales._

_En fín, espero que os gustase y, por supuesto, que dejéis algún Review, jaja. Me interesa saber opiniones, dudas y sugerencias._

_Jà ne~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi! Bueno, este cap va para una anónima que me escribió un review y, en especial, para __Arien __Agarwen, con la que estuve hablando, tras el review, y me animó muchísimo, además de hacerme pensar en algunas ideas interesantes. También como disculpa, porque hasta dentro de mes y medio o dos meses no podré escribir otro._

_Sin más, espero que os guste!_

_**Midnight**_

_Capítulo 5_

… _Tsuna´s pov… … … … …_

Aún me pregunto por qué lo hice… por qué lo estoy haciendo… Aun así, no puedo dejar ir la mano que estoy sujetando. Pequeña, cálida, desesperada, desconfiada,… pero, de alguna forma, siento que aquí, justo a mi lado es donde este niño pertenece. ¿Intuición de nuevo?

Admito que estuve tentado a dejarlo allí. No era de mi incumbencia lo ocurrido, y podría ser problemático más adelante. Sin embargo, de alguna manera me vi reflejado en esos ojos verdes, ausentes, que sentían y sabían haberlo perdido todo. No hay que malinterpretar; no soy del tipo que recogería a cualquiera de la calle, pero… por una vez haré la excepción. Nunca más, o el número de gente que podría convertirse en mi debilidad aumentaría demasiado, el número de seres queridos con riesgo a perder me ahogaría en la locura.

Repentinamente me doy cuenta del silencio a mi alrededor y, desconfiadamente, estudio nuestro entorno. Esa sensación de ser vigilado desde la sombra… y, sin embargo, no noto peligro en nuestro entorno, por lo que ignoro la inquietud que ya raya la paranoia cuando, finalmente, vislumbro mi casa- no, nuestra casa.

Admito que un leve destello de preocupación pasó por mí cuando vi la casa contigua, preguntándome si el bombardero ya estaría allí, a salvo. Pero, confiando en su capacidad, la cual le mantuvo libre y vivo durante años, no le fallaría ahora. Así pues, era mejor concentrarse en el tema presente que, en esta ocasión, tenía pelo azabache y mejillas rosadas con cicatrices oscuras.

Abriendo la puerta, me giro al niño junto a mí, sonriendo suavemente, sólo por esta vez, para él.- Bienvenido a casa, Lambo.

Y, como si fuese una especie de interruptor, los la mirada del niño resplandeció en júbilo y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

La casa, a excepción de mí, estaba vacía, por lo que tardé poco en decidir que la habitación de Lambo sería junto a la mía. Le había dejado en la cocina, comiendo uvas, que parecían haberle gustado cuando le di a probar, mientras buscaba en los armarios. Aquí están. Ropa de cuando era pequeño, en cajas de cartón, cuidadosamente doblada. Esperando que le valiese al menos por el momento, cogí un pijama de camisa azul y pantalones rayados horizontalmente en azul y blanco y, dejando la caja a la vista y al alcance, regresé a la cocina.

-Lambo, - llamé suavemente al pequeño, que, sentado, comía uvas como si del dulce más delicioso se tratase.- Ven, vamos a tomar un baño.

Asintió vigorosamente, bajando de la silla con un pequeño saltito.- ¡Vale, Tsuna-nii!

Eso me cogió desprevenido, en realidad. No es que me moleste, en absoluto. Es más como que, muy a mi pesar, he de admitir mi pequeña debilidad hacia los niños, -si bien, que de haberme enfrentado a uno durante una misión no hubiese dudado en acabar con él- . Escuchándole llamarme así despertó en mí un sentimiento de proteccionismo que no sabía poder albergar nunca.

En medio de todo mi "increíble" monólogo interior, ya había sido arrastrado por el niño al baño, por lo que dejé nuestros cambios a un lado mientras Lambo se desvestía. Bueno, o al menos lo intentaba, reí interiormente al comprobar, tras empezar a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, que no era capaz de desabrochar la cremallera del, hay que admitir, ridículo disfraz que llevaba. Sin pensarlo más le ayudé, quitándolo por él rápida y fácilmente, y alzándolo para entrarle en el agua.

-Podía hacerlo sólo.- replicó con un mohín, a lo que yo me permití escapar una pequeña risa.

-Claro, claro. –desestimándolo, entré junto a él, empezando a lavar su pelo más cuidadosa y suavemente. En realidad, con mi actitud hacia él me empezaba a desconocer, pero era sólo un niño, me recordé, un niño que, como yo, estuvo sólo demasiado pronto, en un mundo demasiado cruel para aquellos que no son amparados bajo el cuidado de otros. Y olía a sangre y pólvora, si todas las cicatrices y quemaduras en su pequeño cuerpo aún no indicaban nada lo suficientemente preciso. Es por ello que, en realidad, sabía lo desagradable que serían mis próximas palabras, pero necesarias, no obstante.

-¿Cuál es tu historia?- y, como preví, su cuerpo entero se tensó, y respiró lenta y profundamente, como alguien que había vivido demasiado, recordando cada momento de pesar y agonía. Y, en realidad, aunque a otros pudieran no parecerles tanto, para Lambo resultaba toda una vida… toda su vida…

Es así cómo, forzándose a relajarse, con una voz más profunda y madura de lo que debería tener a esa edad, comenzó su relato.

Admito que sentí curiosidad y me impresionó, a su vez que la ira me embargó. Despreciables, en todo sentido de la palabra. No había otra forma de describir a esa gente. Así, al terminar su relato, le abracé desde detrás, apoyándome en él simulando una coraza que le cubría. Entonces, con feroz determinación y odio renovado, susurré.- Matémosles. Acabemos con todos.

Pude sentir su voz temblorosa, su respiración entrecortada, los temblores en su cuerpo. Y entonces gritó. Lloró y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, asintiendo, chillando incoherencias incomprensibles entre hipos y llanto, mocos y lágrimas inundando su rostro infantil, rojo, dolido, pero liberado.

Finalmente el estruendo amainó y, limpiada su cara, le envolví en una toalla y le saqué, sentándole en un banco, ambos nos secamos y cambiamos en silencio y, cuando iba a recoger la ropa sucia, miré un momento la suya. -… ¿La quieres?

Como me había esperado, negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Entonces, cogí los cuernos, previamente ignorados, con odio y rencor brillando tras mi rostro impasible. -¿Y éstos?

Pareció considerarlo entonces, y, finalmente, suspiró.- Lambo-san se quedará con ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Lambo-san no se avergüenza de sus orígenes. Lambo-san puede ser el mejor si se lo propone, independientemente de todo lo que dijeron. Quiero conservarlos para que los envidien y teman cuando Lambo-san pueda pisotearles de quererlo.

Parecían palabras infantiles e ingenuas –pues hablábamos de toda una famiglia de la mafia-, pero, en realidad, lo decía con tal gravedad, tal resolución, que no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir conforme. Él lo lograría, lo sé, y yo le ayudaré a ello.

… _Continuará… ….. …_

_Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado!_

_El pov de Tsuna me ha salido un poco diferente a lo usual, pero de alguna forma parece que encaja en la historia… bueno, aunque si lo veis demasiado extraño, procuraré corregirlo, jaja._

_Por cierto! Confirmado! Habrá yaoi (algo más adelante en la historia; aún falta…) Parejas y demás decidido y sorpresa, así que no preguntéis, ¿eh? Jeje xP_

_Bueno, dudas, sugerencias, o simplemente alegrarme el día, mandad reviews! :D_

_Bye bee~_


End file.
